


Favorite Carpet

by Hotalando



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masara Town, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Red for ruining his favorite carpet. Red/Green, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Carpet

In a matter of seconds, he found himself pinned to the floor, held down by his best friend. His skin brushed against the soft fabric of his favorite carpet as the other boy was positioning his heavy body on his victim's lap. Each feather-like touch of the other's finger tips on his skin stole another gasp from his lungs, mixed with the tickling of the carpet on his lower back, he felt himself craving for more.   
  
But not now. Not here. Not with the door wide opened.   
  
He freed one hand out of the other's loose grip to cup his friend's face. “Red, we can't...” An apologetic smile crept onto his lips, stroking over those soft and thin lips with his thumb.   
  
Well, knowing his friend for such a long time, he should have expected him to ignore it. Red didn't take no for an answer. Also, he didn't care about what other's might think about him; except for his closest friends.   
  
The thumb resting on the champion's lips was quickly sucked into the black-haired boy's mouth. A gasp escaped the owner of the thumb, as he felt his friend's tongue licking on his flesh. The resulting sensation of the touching made its way through his body and, oh god, the sight of his best friend sucking on his thumb with eyes closed was no help at all.  
  
That fucking idiot knew too well how to receive what he wanted.   
  
“Red...” A soft moan left his lips but to his displeasure, his thumb was pulled out of the older boy's mouth. Red leant over, resting one hand next to the other's head. His eye lids covered half of his beautiful eyes but failed at hiding the lust mirroring in them. It was easy to be caught out of guard, just looking into Red's crimson eyes.   
  
Said bastard was aware of his advantage. While closing the gap between their faces, his free hand slid down the younger boy's side and rested on his stomach. Their lips touched, nibbling and licking, enough to make the young male lying on the carpet dazed and unaware of his lover's intentions.   
  
Until he suddenly felt a hand between his legs with its palm pressed against his crotch, the light touch making him moan quietly. A triumphant grin appeared on the older trainer's face, and he said hoarsely, “Got ya, Green. I know you want it. Right here. Right now.”   
  
On other occasions, Green would've felt sorry for Red's voice which usually cracked the few times he used it. But right now, the deep, almost whispering voice saying, “I know you want me to fuck you right here. Where everyone could see us,” sent comfortable shivers down his spine.   
  
For a moment, they only looked into each other's eyes. Voices from downstairs could be heard, and reminded Green that he had an appointment with the new trainer from Johto. He'd make a horrible first impression, if that girl (or boy, he hadn't paid much attention to the details) walked in on them (him plus the Indigo champion) having sex.   
  
And well. On his favorite carpet.   
  
The reasonable, mature part of him wanted to imagine the outcome of those events, if they'd get found like this. To his fortune, Red had the ability to turn off said part for a while.  
  
What distracted him from his flow of thoughts was a hand pulling down the zipper of his pants. And that damn voice again (“Forget about them.”), failing at the attempt of drowning out the voices from the room below.   
  
“You're looking for Green?”  
  
Hands pulled down his pants a bit, followed by his boxers shortly after.  _I must be dreaming..._  
  
“Yes, I was told to meet him here.”  
  
He tried to struggle but Red was clever enough to hinder him. Green bit back a moan when he felt his friend's soft hands stroking over his nipples while he pushed his shirt up. Instead of removing it completely, he tied the gym leader's hands together with it. The champion leant in and caressed the other's cheek, whispering, “There's no way I let you get away. Not now.”   
Fucking hell, Green didn't want to get away. He wanted this, there was no point in denying it. “Then fuck me finally,” he said, more pleadingly than annoyed.   
  
No sooner he expressed his desire, Red was undressing himself and pushing into Green's ass. Both of them were used to it; each time they met, they fucked. Since Red didn't speak much, sex was the best way for them to show affection and love for the other.  
  
It was hard for both to keep their sounds of pleasure in the room, so when Red thrust in harder, Green couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly.   
  
“He's having his friend Red over, right now, so you might go up and knock...”  
  
“Harder... Red...”  
  
“You sure I can just walk in there? I mean, I don't want to disturb them...”  
  
Sweat dropped from Red's body onto Green's chest, as former fucked his best friend harder, close enough to reach his climax.   
  
“Oh, no, no. They usually just sit around and do nothing. And Green's probably awaiting you already.”  
  
Suddenly, everything around the gym leader became blurry. His sister's voice, Red's thrusting in and out, even when a gloved hand started to jerk him off. It never felt this good, and he didn't want it to end. The hand on his cock moved faster, causing his whole body to shake with pleasure.   
  
“...thank you!” The sound of foot steps approaching the stairs reached their ears and Red pushed into his lover deeper, stroking the tip of latter's dick roughly.   
  
It was Red's thumb caressing the head of his cock several times, and -mostly- the cracking of the first step that sent the younger boy over the edge, spilling his seed over the dark-haired trainer's hand and forcing the other to cum right after him.   
  
Just when Red collapsed onto Green's chest exhausted, a girl entered the room, discovering the Indigo Champion and the Viridian gym leader lying naked on the green carpet, covered in sweat and cum.   
  
On his favorite carpet.


End file.
